


Skeletal Assistant

by LavaKenn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: Underfell Papyrus is your assistant and you can't help but fantasize about him, one day at work perhaps your fantasy comes true?Fluff mixed with explicit pornography with little to no plot.Reader uses Female Pronouns.





	Skeletal Assistant

I should be ashamed of myself. I've clawed my way up from the bottom to CEO of the most prestigious company in the city, I'm an example to the women around me, that with perseverance they can get to the top, they can make a difference. And yet here I am, sat at my desk, drooling over the gorgeous specimen of a skeleton monster that is my assistant, cursing that as his boss there's no way I can have even a taste. He's over seven feet tall and built like a brick house despite his slender appearance and my mind constantly wanders to what his magic could possibly be capable of.

  
I disgust myself but there's nothing that I can do but keep working, sneaking glances and then fingering myself silly when I get home, fantasizing about his stupid perfect jaws and his strong bony hands and how amazing it would be to have him pin me down and fuck me 'til I forget my own name.

  
It doesn't help, though, and I become more desperate, taking more drastic measures. I buy a pair of panties with a little vibrator hidden among the lace and I wait for a quiet day in the office to turn them on, slowly grinding my hips against my chair, feeling the gentle buzz against my clit as I keep typing at my work until I have to reach for the little remote and turn it up. It feels so nice and yet so bad to be doing this in my office that I can't help but hitch my pants down and pull my panties just a little to the side to push two fingers inside myself. A small puddle begins to form on the leather of my seat as I ride my fingers, curling them inside me and gasping as I press my clit against the vibrator every time.

  
I'm pulled forcefully away from my fantasies by a knock at the door and goddammit he never waits for me to call him in and there he is, stood in the doorway, staring at how I'm leaned over the desk, chest heaving, hair messed, sweating and his look turned to one of concern and confusion. He thinks I'm in some kind of pain and rushes over to me before I can stop him.

  
I try to curl in on myself and hide what I'm doing but he's at my side now, a hand on my shoulder. He asks what that noise is and I can see the realization hit him. His cheekbones turn scarlet and it's so cute yet handsome it just makes me want him more.

  
"MA'AM, IM SORRY, I DIDN'T-" he stutters, his booming voice wavering and I almost feel sorry for him, he never really was the type to be shy, until he rights himself and I can see a glowing tent form in his pants.

  
"Do you want me?" I ask desperately already short of breath from my arousal rising back up again. "Please don't think that because I'm your boss you can't turn me down but," I lean back a little in my seat and spread my legs apart, "I want you so badly, so if you want me, I'm all yours; right here, right now."  
He answers me by audibly swallowing then leaning down and kissing me deeply.

  
"I'D HAVE TO BE INSANE NOT TO WANT YOU, MA'AM, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY DIVINE," his loud voice lowers a few octaves against my lips.

  
"Go lock the door," I tell him and as he gets up to do so I quickly turn the vibrator off, tugging my pants and underwear down, kicking them off, along with my shoes and hook my legs over the arms of my chair. He drops to his bony knees as soon as he gets back and presses toothy kisses to my thighs but I'm already so wound up, I just want him to fucking touch me.

  
"Please don't tease me," I beg and he gives me a look before diving in between my legs, attacking my cunt with a conjured magic tongue the same glowing color I saw from his pants, yet still careful enough that his sharp teeth barely even graze me. I can't hold back my moans as he flicks it over my clit, up and down, back and forth, making small circles, driving me crazy. And then he nibbles on it the tiniest bit and I'm coming undone, fingers pulling his skull closer as a hard shudder runs through my entire body. Once I finish riding out my orgasm he pulls back from my grasp and kisses me once more.

  
"Please fuck me," I beg him. I know I only just came but I've been so desperate to feel him inside me for so long, I really can't wait any longer.

  
He stands up and shrugs his jacket off, tugging his pants down just enough to pull his magical dick free and it's everything I ever dreamed of - long, thick, perfectly curved - and I'm practically drooling.

  
He hooks his arms around my legs and leans in, but I stop him at the last moment.

  
"Over my desk," I plead, "fuck me over my desk."

  
He nods and helps me up from my chair and I lean over the hardwood, pressing my chest against it and spreading my legs for him. He presses up against me, his pelvis bone pushing up against my bare ass and, even though his cock really is huge, I'm already so fucking wet that he slides right in.

  
It's ecstasy, I can feel the buzz of his magic as he penetrates my core. He's stretching me out in all the right ways, filling me up as he pushes all the way inside me, groaning over my shoulder and telling me how good my pussy feels into my ear. We hold onto the feeling for just a moment before he starts to fuck me, he starts out with slow deep thrusts that soon turn hard and fast. My mind goes blank, the world fades away to nothing but how amazing his cock pounding into me feels and all I can do is bite down on my sleeve to stop myself from crying out so that the whole office won't hear me. He digs his sharp fingers into my hips that are surely going to leave bruises but I don't care, he's holding me down in place as he hits every pleasurable spot inside me with each thrust. I've never been fucked like this before, it's heaven and I don't ever want to come back down, but he's dragging me over the edge and I cum again squeezing my walls around his thick cock. I'm digging my fingernails into the desk and there's just nothing but the intense pleasure of him inside me until he slows and I feel him shudder, his bones practically rattling, as he cums inside me. It feels warm and fuzzy, his magic pumping into me feels like tiny fireworks going off and I could almost cum again just from that feeling alone.

  
I've never felt so perfectly satisfied in my life, and I'm afraid to open my eyes, in case this is just another one of my fantasies gotten away from me. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
